particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Partij voor de Bevrijding van het Volk
The Partij voor de Bevrijding van het Volk, commonly abbreviated PBV is a centre-left party in Vanuku that, at times, has encompassed the concepts of centrism, third way policies, and democratic socialism. The PBV spent its first twenty years in existence as the sole opposition party in Vanuku, before gaining an election break through due to disorganization in the primary opponent, the Vanukese Conservatieven. The PBV has since formed four governments and elected three heads of state, serving four terms. Since its breakthrough, the PBV has enjoyed near single party status, and was able to swiftly enact its policies and government functions. Because of its unique single party status, the PBV has developed into a big-tent style party, spanning across the political and economic spectrum. This lead to the rise of several factions within the party. As a result of the diverse political views found within the party, the exact position of the PBV shifts depending on who holds leadership and what factions or coalitions are currently dominate. However, for the most part, the PBV has been committed to centre-left politics. History Founding and Start (3089 to 3102) The PBV was founded by a group of academia, composed of university professors, students, authors and researchers, who assembled in 3089 in Castell (now t' Heerust), Cha'katura. The meeting, composed of almost entirely of delegates with academic background and from the southern Staats of Vanuku, established the party as an alternative to the right wing politics dominant at the time. From the start, there was a clear split between moderate, third way members and members of the party who advocated for democratic socialism. The first leadership election was close, but Beatrix van de Graaf, a moderate candidate, emerged as the leader of the PBV and set the course early on in establishing the PBV as a centre to centre-left, moderate party. The third way policies proposed by the party under the early years of Beatrix van de Graaf proved to provide just enough government intervention to attract left wing voters, but not enough to alienate voters at the centre of the spectrum. In the PBV's first election, the party fared extremely well for a first showing, with 47 members elected of the 100 member Nationale Assemblee. However, in the capacity of opposition, little way was made on establishing and enacting policy. This lead many voters to revert to the conservatives. In effort to make leeway, the PBV proposed compromised policy that had greater chance to be passed, primarily in Healthcare. This lead to many democratic socialist members to feel alienated by there party. Ultimately, the decrease in support and internal strife was reflected in electoral result, with losses in the following two elections. Shift to Democratic Socialism (3103 to 3112) After leading a third election and second election with electoral losses, Beatrix van de Graaf resigned, sparking a leadership convention, where the socialist faction and left moderates united to elected Friederik de Grote as party leader, in an effort to bring the PBV back to the left, and finally have a chance to build a democratic socialist party, after the first chance in 3089 was lost. Friederik de Grote, not wanting to completely change the face of the PBV and its support, began a process of slowly moving the PBV to the left, primarily in the areas of education, while establishing the party in areas such as civil rights as affirming individual rights. In his first election as leader, Friederik de Grote gained seats for the first time since the PBV's first election debut. However, the popular vote showed only marginal gains in support. With this slightly success, a come-back was thought to be inevitable within party ranks, and efforts were made to quicken the move to the left. In the subsequent election, the PBV lost, bringing the PBV seat count and popular vote to a historic low, with 27 seats and 22% of the popular vote. This raised concerns with the party on whether a left wing party could survive in Vanuku. Internal strife and the process of rebuilding began, but the question of whether the PBV would continue on as a voice of the left would ensue. Friederik de Grote would push back, and propose the second PBV manifesto to the Nationale Assemblee. The manifesto, although limited and by no means entirely social democratic, brought the PBV the farthest to the left that it has ever been. In 3110, Liesel van Drechten was elected as the new leader of the PBV. She inherited the PBV at the point of its farthest left orientation. Liesel van Drechten identified as and was elected with the support of the moderates faction, and as such, through her term she attempted to nudge the party more centre, but never took radical steps to turn her back on democratic socialism. Development as a Big-tent party (3112 to 3131) After the unexpected passing of the second PBV manifesto in 3110, the party gained significant visibility with the electorate, as well as highlighting the opponent Conservatives as disengaged and inactive. In 3112, Liesel van Drechten led the PBV to a historic election for the PBV. For the first time since its debut election, the PBV significantly increased its share of popular vote and seat count. This resulted not only in the PBV becoming the largest party and entering government, but the first majority government for the party. With this mandate, the PBV steadily worked to enact democratic socialist policies. Following the electoral victory, Liesel van Drechten announced that her government would operate fiscal restraint and attempt to eliminate the long standing deficit by reducing spending and increasing taxes. Economic policies were reformed to give the government and workers more power in the economy, though not as great as many socialist of the PBV would have liked. This resulted in Vanuku in establishing a mixed market system. In 3116, Liesel van Drechten again lead the PBV through an election, further increasing the PBV majority. Party structure wise, Liesel van Drechten dramatically increased party membership, bringing in right wing factions. In 3119, Liesel van Drechten resigned as party leader, allowing Friederik de Grote to return as party leader for one term. Friederik de Grote spent his tenure as party leader and Nationale Voorzitter to further establish the PBV as a big tent party. Economically, de Grote moved the party further towards the centre, decreasing spending and lowering corporate taxes that were increased in van Drechten's term. In regards to social issues, de Grote affirmed the PBV as progressive, implementing welfare reform during his term. De Grote resigned in 3124 to open the way for his groomed, moderate successor to succeed him as party leader. In 3124, Sido van Gaan succeeded Friederik de Grote as PBV leader. He lead the PBV through the 3124 and 3128 elections, keeping control of the already PBV dominated Nationale Assemblee. Van Gaan served two terms as Nationale Voorzitter, during which he maintained the status-quo in economic and social programs. During his tenure, the PBV modified the legislative process, establishing the Vanukese Senaat. During his term, van Gaan further solidified the PBV as a big tent party with many members across ideologies and the spectrum. Natural Governing Party (3131) After winning five consecutive majorities, and three consecutive landslide victories that resulted in the PBV being the only party in the Nationale Assemblee, the party executive declared the PBV as the natural governing party for Vanuku. In 3131, Abrichte de Mooi succeeded van Gaan as party leader. Electoral History Category:Parties Category:Parties in Vanuku